Calamity Bella
by merl7
Summary: Review of a casualty that has everyone talking about Bella.
1. Bella

Name:Bella Swan

Location:Climbing out of an old Chevvy

Statement:I couldn't stop it, there was nothing I could do, I swear. It was too late was so close to hitting the floor, I knew I couldn't just catch it. My face had begun to burn with embarrassment, I couldn't believe what I had done. It's just my look that this happened to me, it was the last one, because it was my favourite and I'd been saving it. Everyone was staring at me, judging me, which I hate. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I was already the topic of gossip, what with me and Edward, now I've gone and made things worse for myself. I'm so clumsy, it's ridiculous. I'm really, really angry with myself and I don't think, no, I know, I'll ever forgive myself.

Review:I should have been more careful.


	2. Edward

Name:Edward Cullen

Location:Leaning against a silver Volvo

Statement:She's endearing, I've never known anyone who makes a mistake whilst looking so elegant. I admit she can be clumsy, sometimes I have to go out of my way to protect her. I just wish I could have protected her from the incident today. I could have stopped her embarrassment. I can't bare seeing her struggle like that. I don't deserve her. She is so innocent, she doesn't deserve having to go through this, it kills me inside to know I could have prevented this. Instead, I chose to protect my family's secret rather than her... It makes me sick to know what I have done. I knew she would be better off without me, I warned her, but she's so stubborn.

Review:I should have stopped this.


	3. Rosalie

Name:Rosalie Hale

Location:Holding Emmets hand, standing infront of a silver Volvo

Statement:Bella is so stupid, I can not believe her! I have told my brother she is no good for us, why risk everything, even our lives for her? She is nothing to me. When she dropped it, I found it quite amusing because I could see how uncomftable she was, but all I felt was hatred towards her. She's wasting her life wanting to be like us, a monster. Doesnt't she realise what she has? She could have a baby, or sevral...

Review:Can't she get anything right?


	4. Emmet

Name:Emmet Cullen

Location:Holding Roses hand, standing infront of a silver Volvo

Statement:My first thought? I could have made it bounce higher. Then again Bella made it bounce quite high. That's it! It's a challenge. I _know_ I could make it bounce higher. I _know_ it. I wonder it Edward or Jasper would be up to the competition... Ha, as if _they_ could win. Right? Then again, you probably need to angle it and stuff. Hmm... I'd still win though, against _Bella_ there's no question.

Review:This is war.


	5. Eric

Name:Eric Yorkie

Location:Next to Mike, infront of the school doors

Statement:Aww... I felt so sorry for Bella. I glanced over when I heard the gasps, I mean, everyone was looking. Most people didn't have a clue as to what had happened. I knew, of course, but I had no idea how bad it would be. The look on her face as she realised what she'd done was shameful. I could see the pain in her eyes, and the shock in those of the crowd around her. I just felt pity, and what made it worse for me is that I knew I would have to write an article about it in the schools paper. Everyone would want to hear about it, even if they'd already seen it. I wish this didn't happen to Bella , she hates gossip.

Review:Headline news.


	6. Alice

Name:Alice Cullen

Location:Sitting on top of the bonnet of a silver Volvo

Statement:Why did she do this today? I mean, if I was to make a scene as she did, I would have at least worn my best clothes, not just whatever I pulled out of my wardrobe first. She looked _awful_. Her clothes are so dull. No colour, no sparkle. She dresses like a boy. If I didn't know her personally, I would never of put her with Edward, eho always looks so smart. I think she should at least make an effort for him. I've tried _so many times_ to help her out, but she just doean't care. She's so stubborn.

Review:She should have dressed better.


	7. Jasper

Name:Jasper Hale

Location:Standing infront of Alice, besides a silver Volvo

Statement:I know she did something embarrassing, by the way her blood rushed to her cheeks, I'm just not sure what. She smelt so strong, so good, so... Edward would kill me if he'd been paying attention to my thoughts, but he was just too wrapped up in Bella. I knew I wasn't going to do anything because Alice did'nt react to my thoughts, but it was so tempting, so teasing, so... Edward really would have killed me. He's so possessive. Kinda like me and Alice. But harder, because Edward does'nt have such sinful thoughts about Alice. Well, he better not have. I know I was just thinking this to distract myself from Bella, but once the idea of them was in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Did he have to stand so close to Alice?

Review:I should be stronger, resist the temptation.


	8. Jacob

Name:Jacob Black

Location:Driving past Forks High School

Statement:I just wanted to see her, I mean, I didn't realise the situation she would have gotten herself into. I should have expected it. I can't trust those bloodsuckers to take care of her. Not like I would, if she would just let me. I would have distracted everyone if she was with me. I could have taken the stares away, taken away her embarrassment. When is she going to realise we're perfect together? Yeah, sure, I guess I can put up with just being friends, for now anyway.

Review:I should have been there


End file.
